


Baby you're a little mind reader

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Buzzfeed, England (Country), Fan Comics, Harry is endeared, I mean of course he does, London, Louis is a geek, Louis is endeared, Louis is reading about BDSM ;), M/M, Mind Reading, OKAY ENOUGH TAGS, Or More Like, Starbucks, Superpowers, Teenagers, UK - Freeform, University, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, X-Men References, Young Adults, and by that I mean that he loves comics, and oh Louis has a thing for Harry’s dimples, awkward first encounter, but not really, it'll make sense if you read this yunno, it's mentioned - Freeform, larry is real, louisandharry are soul mates, oh...., or really;;;, they're just being Larry yunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Prompt: Person A is thinking inappropriate thoughts, suddenly panics and thinks: “If you’re a mind reader, cough right now.”Person B coughs.Translation:- inrussian, bySisi_ya.- inspanish, bylachrimose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/fictionaIs/status/818984108697088000
> 
> Title from the song "Mind Reader" by Dustin Lynch.
> 
> Thank you Liz (twitter: [@Dont_Stop_Larry](https://twitter.com/Dont_Stop_Larry) // AO3: [Dont_Stop_Larry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry)) for being my beta, as always.

Today is such an awful day.

Louis has been, well, waiting, in the waiting room, for twenty five minutes already.

This is why he hates University. That, and the administration that goes along with it.

He slumps in his chair, letting out a low sigh. The girl beside him glances up from her magazine at the sound, rolling her eyes.

Oops, so apparently he wasn’t that quiet.

He suppresses another sigh, letting his eyes fall on each person present in the room. There’s the not-fun girl sat on the chair next to him, long brown hair tied back in an ugly greenish yellow clip. She has been chewing on her gum for the past fifteen minutes, probably assuming that she’s being discreet. She’s not.

He then looks at the young woman sitting behind the office desk. Blonde, coily hair is pulled back to reveal a bony, friendly-looking face, but Louis knows she isn’t that friendly. He doesn’t like her. Every time he comes to the administration office, she is cold, sometimes bordering on rude. Her sharp green eyes are dreadfully set within their sockets, watching relentlessly over the papers on her desk, occasionally tapping on her keyboards. She is boring.

Then Louis’ eyes fall on the third and last person in the waiting room. A boy of his age, with brown hair tied into a tight bun on his head. His whole face is therefore revealed, brows furrowed as his eyes scan the book in his lap. Louis’ eyes catch on the surprisingly beautiful ink that decorates one of the guy’s arms completely disappearing up under the sleeve of his green shirt. He can see more ink peeking out from the collar as he trails his gaze down to see the maroon trousers that the boy had paired with the green shirt. He then shakes himself. He must look very creepy, staring at him like that. He looks down at his lap, then up at the clock, and then slowly, his eyes are drawn back to the boy. 

Louis watches the boy’s face again, tilting his head. He feels like he’s seen the boy somewhere, but he can’t remember where exactly. After all, the University campus is big.

There's something... inexplicable about him. Perhaps it's his good looks, or simply Louis’ bored mind trying to find something to be occupied with. But nonetheless, the boy is fit.

But this discovery doesn’t change the fact that Louis is still waiting in the damn small waiting room. He’s going to scream if he has to wait much longer.

He crosses his ankles, hands tightly gripping the arms of the chair as he waits … and waits. Then he pulls out his phone, remembering that he had just gotten a new game app, but his phone screen flashes that he only has 15% battery power left. So, no game, then. This day couldn’t get any worse.

He sighs, out loud this time (who cares about the annoying chick anyways), and opens the Buzzfeed app on his phone. He furrows his eyebrows when the first article, warned as NSFW, pops up. It’s about BDSM, and Louis holds back a snicker as he clicks on it.

He’s never experienced BDSM, not because he doesn’t like it, but he just never really tried. Okay, except bondage. He remembers when he was tied up, and when he tied up that dude last year... Yeah, that was definitely good.

Maybe Louis should look more into it. He doesn’t know if choking will be his thing, but he figures there is more to it than that.

He scrolls through the webpage, briefly reading about the upcoming Fifty Shades movie, and really gets into the article.

By the end of the third paragraph, his mind is full of inappropriate images and thoughts. He presses his lips together and then bites his bottom one. He knows that he should _definitely_ not read this kind of things in the middle of the day, at University nonetheless. Especially when he’s about to fucking deal with an administration problem he’s been encountering for the past week.

 _Oh god, if the girl next to me knew what I was reading right now,_ he thinks. He glances at her, but the girl isn’t paying attention to him. She seems utterly engrossed in her magazine. She’s actually doing a test about “Which boy band members will you marry?” and Louis has to purse his lips really hard not to laugh.

Then he realises he probably isn’t any better than her, because he notices at the end of an article a BDSM test, entitled “What kind of sexual deviant are you?”... And he is definitely not gonna do it. Definitely not.

As if sensing Louis’ sexual time killer, the girl next to him looks at him with judging eyes. He stares right back at her, waiting for her to drop her gaze first. She does.

When he looks at the tattooed guy, the boy is smiling at him, before he notices Louis’ eyes and quickly looks down at his book.

Louis frowns at that, but goes back to doing his BDSM test. While doing so, Louis’ mind is overflowing with inappropriate images, and he just knows that he’s going to hell for this. He mentally slaps himself and closes the tab before he starts getting hard in the waiting room, with three other people around him.

And as if a higher spirit is watching over him, his phone finally dies, Louis staring blankly at his reflection in his phone screen.

He really needs to get laid tonight, or if not to night, sometime soon.

Sensing someone’s gaze on him, Louis looks up, meeting green eyes. The boy from his earlier thoughts immediately looks down at his book again, but Louis can see the flush on his cheeks, and how he can’t seem to stay put in his chair.

_Oh my god. What if he knew what I was doing? What if... He’s reading my mind?_

No, it’s ridiculous. Mind reading isn’t real. Louis wants to laugh at himself.

He clears his throat, looking elsewhere.

_Why would mind readers exist, when there’s already Facebook where people expose their deepest thoughts anyways? Pathetic people._

The boy suddenly coughs, and when Louis’ eyes snap onto him, he is pretty sure the boy is smiling, or at least trying to hide his smile.

Louis is not crazy, but this boy is definitely being sketchy, and Louis doesn’t like that.

_Okay pretty boy, I know I’m being ridiculous right now, but if you can read my mind... cough four times._

Louis surveys the boy with narrowed eyes, waiting. The pretty boy has his head bowed down, his eyes travelling the pages as he keeps reading his book in silence.

Okay, Louis is being ridiculous.

Then.

_Then..._

Pretty boy coughs. Four times. Louis counted.

_Okay. No. This is just a coincidence._

The boy still isn’t looking at him.

_Cough again._

The boy coughs.

“Oh my god,” Louis gasps aloud.

This time, pretty boy looks up, the corner of his mouth twitching upward in a smile.

_Oh my god, you can read my mind?_

Louis doesn’t wait for pretty boy’s reaction, and instead looks away in embarrassment, facing the girl’s judgemental gaze once again.

“What?” he says, slightly hysterically, and she rolls her eyes at him again, snapping her gum and ignoring him once more.

Louis doesn’t even have the strength to glance at pretty boy.

Fuck, he needs to stop calling him pretty boy in his mind. He is pretty sure his cheeks are as red as the fire alarm on the wall right now.

“Harry Styles?” the blonde woman behind the desk calls. Pretty boy’s head snaps up and he closes his book. “Mr. Lawrence will see you now.”

Pretty boy – Harry – nods and promptly puts his book in his bag.

Louis watches him stands on his long legs, and damn he looks hot. Shit, he needs to stop thinking.

Harry glances at him quickly, giving him a small smile before heading to Mr. Lawrence’s office.

When he’s gone, Louis slumps against his chair, almost falling off. The girl next to him glances at him with a bored expression, before going back to her magazine.

Louis has never felt more embarrassed. And hot. And damn, does it mean mind reading is a thing? Has Louis’ childhood dream come true? Do superpowers exist? Is Area 51 hiding aliens?

Louis checks his watch, pressing his lips together. He will never think of anything again in presence of other people now. Who knows who else has superpowers like pretty boy?

So Louis spends the rest of the twenty minutes racking his brain, until gum girl is called into the office and pretty boy exits, throwing Louis another look before leaving the waiting room.

This is it. Louis will never see him again, and that’s probably a good thing.

~

Louis gets out of Mr. Lawrence’s in a much better mood than he had been in earlier. He finally managed to fix his schedule problem, and now he plans on eating something. He deserves it.

He’s just closed the door of the Administration Office, thinking of getting something from the vending machine in the hall or heading to Starbucks. The hall of the school is not very crowded at this hour, but there are still a few students sat on the stairs, some perched on the tables, chatting, while others are studying.

And that’s when he spots pretty boy from earlier, standing in front of the very vending machine Louis was going to use.

This is clearly fate mocking Louis.

In all his short years at uni, he never met this boy once. And now he’s doomed to cross his path for the rest of his university year.

Great.

He contemplates opting for a Starbuck instead, before shaking his head. He’s being ridiculous. So he heads towards the machine, waiting behind pretty boy.

Apparently sensing that someone’s behind him, Harry turns around, throwing a bewildered look at Louis before smiling shyly.

Why is he so damn cute?

Louis smiles tentatively, trying to think of something to say, but pretty boy beats him to it.

“I think it’s broken,” he says, tone ladened with regret.

Louis frowns, taken aback. “What?”

Harry nods behind him. “The vending machine,” he explains, his mouth twitching. “It’s out of service.”

Louis groans, closing his eyes briefly. “Great. No yeah, that’s great. It's fine, I actually really needed a strong coffee after dealing with Lawrence.”

Harry laughs at that, his eyes twinkling. “I couldn’t agree more, I could use one, too.”

Louis snorts. “I hate administration paperwork.”

Harry nods in agreement, his smile deepening and a dimple appearing on his left cheek. Oh, that’s great. Louis has a thing for dimples, but that’s totally fine.

_Oh shit, I really need to stop thinking._

As if on cue, Harry brings his hand to his mouth, coughing.

Louis’ mind flips out. What Harry must think of him after reading his mind? Shit, Louis never thought he’d ask that question one day. Because mind-reading is not possible … is it?

His distress must be visible on his face, because Harry tilts his head, frowning. “Are you okay?”

Louis’s head snaps up. “Yes! Yes, I’m okay.”

Okay, Louis you need to stop being stupid. Really.

“You weren’t reading my mind back there, were you?” The words are out of his mouth before he thinks about it.

Great, so much for trying not to be stupid. Very well done, Louis.

Pretty boy stares at him, his expression going from surprise to confusion, and then amusement. “What?” he breathes out, a small chuckle bubbling free.

Louis laughs awkwardly. “Ignore me, I’m just being...” He waves a hand.

An idiot, weird, you name it.

“Well,” Harry says slowly, a grin on his face. “I don’t know if I’d go for mind reading, if I had to choose a superpower.”

Louis stares at him. “What,” he says back, sounding even more stupid than before.

Harry keeps smiling at him, as if Louis wasn’t being weird and all. “I always wanted to be a superhero when I was a kid,” Harry explains, not dropping the subject. Louis can feel the blood heating up his cheeks. “But after watching X-Men, I’m 100% positive that mind reading is not the superpower I want,” he concludes with a grin, his dimple drawing Louis’ attention.

Louis is quiet for a few seconds, watching Harry incredulously. Is he for real? Louis is endeared.

He fidgets on his feet, biting his bottom lip. “Okay,” he breathes out a laugh. “The reason why I asked you this stupid question is because when we... when we were waiting back in there,” he nods in direction of the administration office, “I just– I just stupidly asked: ‘if you can read my mind, cough’, and you coughed.” He laughs, feeling so stupid. He is stupid. That sounded so much better in his head.

Harry looks ready to laugh, but he smiles widely instead. God, pretty boy must thinks he’s insane. Or that Louis has read too many comics.

“In my defence,” he explains quickly, trying desperately to recover, “I’ve had a weird day today, and waiting to see Mr. Lawrence for so long didn’t help.” He shrugs. “Okay,” he concedes, “and I might be a hardcore fan of comics. Whatever.”

Harry hums with an amused smile still present on his face. At least, he isn’t laughing in Louis’ face, or worse, running in the opposite direction.

“I’ll give it to you,” Harry finally speaks, “comics are quite cool. And mind reading is a pretty good power.”

Louis grins. “Innit!”

Harry giggles, shaking his head. “I bet you’d get along just fine with my friend Liam.”

“Is he a mind reader?” Louis asks through his grin, then: “just kidding!”

Harry bites back a laugh, but his dimple betrays him. Oh and wait, this time there are two of them! Louis is in love.

“And in my defence,” Harry says, trying to being serious through his beaming smile, “the reason why I kept coughing earlier is because I’ve been feeling under the weather.”

Louis bites his lips, trying to suppress his smile as he scrunches his nose. “I got it. You’re not a mind reader.”

Harry raises his hands in apology. “Sorry.”

Louis is such an idiot. But that still doesn’t explain the furtive glances...

“And what about the flushed cheeks and secretive smiles?” he asks, feeling bold.

Harry’s smile falters, eyes widening. He looks clearly taken aback, cheeks reddening.

Oh.

“I–I thought,” he stutters, not meeting Louis’ eyes, “I thought you were checking me out, very not subtlety, but...” He looks back at Louis’, eyes twinkling. “But I suppose I was, erm, dead wrong.” He looks down, a frown appearing on his face.

What?

“No!” Louis quickly says.

What? God, he’s an idiot.

“I mean, umm...” Now it’s Louis’ turn to turn bright red, taken off guard. “You’re... You’re very good-looking.”

Harry gives him a bashful smile, and Louis is far too endeared to care that he’s probably smiling dopily himself.

“Okay,” Louis chuckles, rubbing his neck. “For my sake, or maybe both our sakes, can we forget I ever asked about mind reading?”

Harry giggles, nodding slowly as he puts his hands behind his back. “I won’t hold it against you,” he says, bowing his head.

“How kind of you,” Louis smirks, hesitation nagging at the back of his mind.

He eyes the vending machine, then Harry.

Pretty boy thought that Louis was checking him out earlier? Well, Harry is certainly worth being checked out. He’s very pretty, and his green eyes... And his dimples... And his slow voice... He’s totally Louis’ type.

“Would, you, erm, would you like a coffee?” Louis asks with a shy smile. “There’s a Starbucks not far from here, which I’m sure you’re aware of, but like, we could, get, well, a coffee that is?” he asks hopefully, mentally slapping himself for rambling so much.

Why would a beautiful person like Harry hang out with an idiotic person like Louis?

But then Harry beams, and Louis almost falls on his knees.

“I’d love to,” Harry replies sincerely. Then he catches his bottom lip with his teeth, and looks at Louis conspiratorially. “Is this the moment where you’re going to tell me we’ll fly there? Or maybe teleport there?”

Louis gapes at him, before closing his mouth and pouting. He narrows his eyes as Harry bursts into laughter. “I thought you weren’t going to hold it against me.”

Harry looks at him with crinkled eyes, still laughing. “I lied,” he shrugs innocently, and damn, Louis may be in love already. He’s pretty sure Harry is the person with the superpower here, because Louis has fallen under his spell.

Harry shakes his head in amusement, taking pity on Louis. He nods at the exit. “Shall we?”

Louis beams. “Lead the way, Charles Xavier.”

Harry’s laugh makes Louis’ stomach flutter.

Maybe today isn’t that awful, then. Louis has never been more grateful to be so keen of comics.

_You play it off a little shy but baby you're a heart stealer_

_It's like you knew that smile was gonna melt me down_

_It's like you knew those lips are what I'm needing right now_

_Yeah it's like you're reading my mind_

_Yeah that's what you are_

**Author's Note:**

> The part where Louis is reading SBDM stuff? Yeah, highkey inspired by the interview with Louis and Steve. So funny.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
